wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Foresight
Foresight is a hero team active after Gold Morning. Modus operandi Foresight strives to move forward by assisting the 'little guys', tackling special issues, and by taking action in a calculated way. They aim to do this by providing support to the megalopolis and police by way of patrols and events. They make strategic strikes on priority targets weekly.More news articles. Some capes were taking on roles as icons and iconoclasts for the various movements in the civilian sectors. Four hero teams led the ‘icon’ groups. Advance Guard, Foresight, the Shepherds and the Attendant. - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.8“I know you want to move forward, you’re interested in helping the little guys, tackling the right issues, and take decisive, needed action in a calculated, smart way.” - Excerpt from Flare 2.1I looked over my shoulder. The two at the side of the room were Effervescent and Relay. Effervescent was an emotion manipulator with an emphasis on stunning people. Relay was capable of some complex moves with teleportation I wasn’t sure I had a grasp on, most of which seemed to amount to them teleporting to where others were, shunting that person to a random position elsewhere, and he also had some ability to communicate without words, both sending and receiving. “Can I ask?” I asked. “Ask?” Countenance asked me. I indicated the pair. “I get the impression they’re communicating something to you, and you sound like you’re winding up to tell me no. Both took some shifts at the portals, watching the refugees as they came in to make sure there was no trouble, which makes me think they’re thinkers, they read people, and they’re reading me.” - Flare 2.1 Structure The team seems to have a big proportion of thinkers, including 'lie detection' types.Beacon 8.4 Warden Response They are an affiliated team with Warden support, and are presumably working with the larger hero organization to deal with long term problems.Interlude 2 II Foresight has a strong aesthetic running through their costumes including: a mask or helmet design where each of the members of the team lacks eyeholes, paneled body armor and loose fabric elsewhere, iconography worked into the panels. Described as "... ninjas from movies, with the mix of lightweight costumes and armor, but without the Eastern style." Their team symbol is a stylized eye, sans pupil, with an exaggerated ‘4’ struck out in bold lines that extends well past the curved lines of the eye.Foresight had a strong aesthetic running through their costumes. Primary among those things was a mask or helmet design where each of the members of the team lacked eyeholes. Helmets with opaque visors, masks without eyes. The aesthetic involved lots of paneled body armor and loose fabric elsewhere, with iconography worked into the panels. It made me think of ninjas from movies, with the mix of lightweight costumes and armor, but without the Eastern style. Their team symbol was a stylized eye, sans pupil, with a wildly exaggerated ‘4’ struck out in bold lines that extended well past the curved lines of the eye. - Excerpt from Flare 2.1 Members * Brio * Countenance * Anelace * Effervescent * Relay * Typhlosis * Crystalclear * 3 unnamed members History Background Formed from progressive members. Early Ward The Wardens aimed to use Foresight to oversee the political processes of Gimel.US - Excerpt from Interlude 2 II Cedar Point falls into the appointed zone of responsibility of Foresight, but they were too preoccupied with other activities to act there. Victoria managed to broker a deal for her team to assist there.Glare 3.6 Post-Fallen fall Continued cooperation with the newcomers.Torch 7.6 Post-Goddess' Takeover Some unspecified members were present during the Wardens attempt to stop March from reaching the Brockton Bay time-bubbles.Heavens 12.all Post-Time Bubble Pop Assisted in arresting Copse. Foresight tried to recruit Ratcatcher and Big Picture, but neither seemed to be a fit for the team. However, this was actually a result of Teacher intervening and screwing up their chances. Assisted in arresting Orchard.Black 13.11 Foresight became a cornerstone for the Wardens counter-Teacher operation.Breaking 14.2 Post-Ice Break The Foresight was present during the rally at the Wardens HQ.Radiation 18.1 Presumably, they were busy with another Titan, but eventually they reinforced the group of heroes that were fighting titans Eve and Oberon.Radiation 18.5 Site Navigation Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Heroes Category:Foresight